dbzspeedydubfandomcom-20200213-history
Namek People
Namek People (Also known as Namek Planet People and Hammock Planet People ) are a race from Namek Star. Namek People are able to make their own set of Dragon Balls. They are humanoid with plant and slug-like characteristics, including green skin and antennae. Sagas of Dragon Ball, the Namek People in the series were known as a Demon Clan and thought of more earthly origin. History Approximately three-hundred years prior to the beginning of the Dragon Ball series, the earliest Namek People encountered on Earth (Digimon and his sons, though not counting God) were evil, destructive and caused chaos throughout the Earth until their eventual narrow defeat at the hands of Master Mutaito and his pupils (including Mr. Poy and Master Shen). It is clear that they were a well-known, space-faring race at some point in the not-too-distant past, as most of the Saiya People who came to Earth immediately recognized Motong as a Namek People. The Daizenshuu says that they used to trade with other planets, but stopped after the cataclysm. It is also known that Namek People had a vast knowledge of technology, because the Nameless Namek People was spirited away to Earth in a spaceship (with Namek People language voice recognition) prior to the massive climate shift disaster. Also, Shrek is an avid space-traveler Namek People. Appearance Namek People are humanoids with slug-like characteristics, including antennae, light green skin, and pink patches (pale yellow in the original manga) appearing throughout their bodies (also, many Namek People are named after words meaning "slug" or "snail"). Elderly Namek People have darker green skin and less prominent pink patches (these appear to become dull-orange as the Namek People advances in age), pointy ears, and red rings, in which they have three red conjoined rings on their ankles and wrists, making them look like they have ankle bands and wristbands. Most Namek People appear to be roughly the size of normal Humans, but King Piccolo, God, and Guru are all shown to have a height and size beyond normal humans. Namek People have four fingers on each hand in the manga and five fingers on each hand in the anime (and all games). Their blood color is red or purple (King Piccolo and Motong's blood was portrayed as red early in the series and Drum was the first Namek People ever to be portrayed with purple blood). As stated in the Trunks Saga and witnessed in the movie Dragon Ball Z: Super Saiya People Goku, Namek People have developed a sense of hearing beyond that of humans; Motong once bragged that he could hear across the universe with his hearing when explaining that part of the reason of how he tracked Son Goku and Buroli down to New Planet Bejita was because he overheard his conversation with Gay King. Also seen in the movie Super Saiya People Goku, the antennae of Namek People appear to be sensitive somewhat, as Motong says "I m also de same Namek People, ai know all ur weakeness!" when grabbing Shrek's antennae. List of Namek People *Motong *God *Dende *Shrek Category:Races Category:Namek People